The present invention relates to backpack frame and climbing wildlife stands and more particularly to a combined backframe and object climbing wildlife stand having a plurality of utilization modes including a backpack mode, an object climbing mode and a wildlife stand mode.
For many years hunters and wildlife photographers have used tree stands as a means of concealment from their quarry. Movement, noise and scent are the three primary means by which an animal can detect the hunter or wildlife photographer hereafter referred to as a user. By using tree stands, the user can attempt to obscure themselves from the quarry's means of detection.
Because most wildlife seek out danger on the ground, elevated platforms are used as a means to conceal slight movements by the user. Remaining motionless for extended periods of time while waiting for wildlife to appear can be a difficult task. The need for movement can also be minimized by providing the user with a comfortable seat. Being comfortable enables the user to remain motionless for longer periods of time.
Movement causes noise which may also alert wildlife to possible danger. Most tree stands contain moving parts as a means of affixing the stand to the tree. These parts have a general tendency to produce noise when they move against each other. As a consequence of this noise, the quarry may be alerted to the presence of the user. By minimizing the number of moving parts, the noise produced while using a tree stand may also be minimized.
With increasing human encroachment on today's wildlife habitats, users are finding themselves venturing further into remote areas to find their quarry. In order to achieve remoteness, users may find it necessary to extend their stay for several days or longer. Backpacks are then utilized to carry the gear, hunting supplies and food required for such extended stays. Backpacks are lightweight and can afford a means to carry heavy loads for long distances. Many conform to the contour of the back causing as little strain and discomfort as possible to the backpacker. Cushioning between the backpack and user also lends itself to alleviate strain and discomfort.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,582,165 and 4,989,766 teach the combination of a backpack and tree stand, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,802,552 and 3,955,645 teach the use of a tree stand employing a climbing assist member rather than having the user hug the tree or pole being climbed and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,488,620 and 3,856,111 teach the use of a seat for the user being used to assist in climbing the tree or pole, or as employed herein, an object. None of these prior art patents teach the combination of a backpack frame and object climbing wildlife stand having a plurality of utilization modes including a backpack mode, an object climbing mode and a wildlife stand mode where in the backpack mode camping equipment is carried rather than just the climbing assist component. In other words, none of these prior art patents teach or even suggest the combination of the three operating modes where the seat component not only acts as a seat but also as a load bearing member for a backpack frame and a climbing assist member.
In addition, the prior art devices incorporate many moving parts which may cause excessive noise when attaching to or climbing an object. These prior art patents also contain several detachable parts which may become loose while traveling to or from the object or while attaching the device to the object. Also in the prior art there is a noticeable lack of a back support system for the backpackers comfort. In addition, it is taught in certain of these prior patents that the devices or components in contact with the object (tree or pole) cut into the object and, thus, would damage the object which is being outlawed in certain states in the United States.